K Project Wiki:Layout
Characters They must have these sections in order: *Appearance *Personality *History *Plot *Powers & Abilities *Equipment *Relationships *Appearances in Other Media *Quotes *Trivia *References *Navigation Episodes Title of the Episode Article For the episodes, they should start with "Episode". Following that is the number of the episode chronologically in the K Anime. So, for example, the first episode of the anime would be Episode 1. Infobox This is a blank infobox that MUST be used in all episodes. It is the job of the student working on the episode to include this and properly fill it out. Sections *Summary Here, you type out what happens during the episode. It's expected that your summaries are fairly long and detailed, but we try not to stick to a certain moment during the episode too long when writing it out. Images are strongly recommended to be added to the summary. They must be in thumbnail and placed at 200px, no more and no less. *Characters In Order Of Appearance Here you list all the named characters that appear during the arc. If a number of characters appear during one particular scene, the order that you list them as is taken from right-to-left. An example is if Mikoto Suoh and Anna Kushina first appear in the episode during the same scene. If Mikoto is the closest to the left, he is listed first. Characters who don't explicitly appear in the episode but in a type of flashback or memory, you add something like (flashback) or (silhouette) next to the character's name. If 20 or more characters appear, you add a Scroll Box. Here is an example of the template for that being used: *Battles & Events Here you list any type of event that occurs in the episode. *Navigation You include the following template below under this section: Chapters We have a high number of chapters released in the Vampire Knight Manga and most are in bad shape, as with the episodes. Here are the rules to properly writing or rewriting chapter summaries: Title of the Chapter Article *Chapters are similarly named with the episodes. You start with typing "Chapter:", then you state what the chapter number. Infobox *This is a blank infobox that MUST be used in all chapters. It is the job of the student working on the episode to include this and properly fill it out. Sections *Summary Here, you type out what happens during the chapter. It's expected that your summaries are fairly long and detailed, but we try not to stick to a certain moment during the chapter too long when writing it out. Images are strongly recommended to be added to the summary. They must be in thumbnail and placed at 200px, no more and no less. *Characters In Order Of Appearance Here you list all the named characters that appear during the arc. If a number of characters appear during one particular scene, the order that you list them as is taken from right-to-left. An example is if Mikoto Suoh and Anna Kushina first appear in the episode during the same scene. If Mikoto is the closest to the left, he is listed first. Characters who don't explicitly appear in the episode but in a type of flashback or memory, you add something like (flashback) or (silhouette) next to the character's name. If 20 or more characters appear, you add a Scroll Box. Here is an example of the template for that being used: *Battles & Events Here you list any type of event that occurs in the episode. *Navigation You include the following template below under this section: Category:Policy